phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Troy
" |hình ảnh = Man_and_horse_singing.jpg |chú thích = Người lính thành Troy và con ngựa của anh. |ban nhạc = Dan Povenmire & Đoàn làm phim - Phineas và Ferb |ban nhạc 2 = Dan Povenmire & Đoàn làm phim - Phineas và Ferb |thực hiện = Sân sau của Phineas & Ferb |thể loại nhạc = Rock Ai-len |thời gian = 1:18 |bài kế trước = "My Streets" (Dan) "Chupacabra Ho" (Phineas) "Only Trying to Help" (Isabella) "Waggle Dance" (Milly, Ginger) "Backyard Hodge Podge" (Irving) |bài tiếp theo = "Foot Stomp Mash Up" (Phineas) "Summer All Over the World" (Isabella) "Leave the Busting to Us!" (Dan Povenmire) "Irving's Camp Fire Song" (Irving) "Jump Right to It" (Ginger và Milly) |đoạn nhạc = 220 px }} " " là bài hát trong tập phim "Troy Story", do Dan Povenmire hát trong vai một anh lính thành Troy và con ngựa, trong khi các cậu bé đang tái hiện lại câu chuyện thành Troy dưới sự chỉ dẫn của Buford. Lời bài hát Người lính: There was a hottie named Helen and she launched a thousand ships with her face Paris took her home to Troy, and to the Greeks this was a slap in the face Người Hy Lạp: The Trojans stole Helen! Người lính: Agamemnon got mad 'cause that just wasn't right He said, “Hold your Trojan horses, now we're having a fight! And I haven't sacked or pillaged since at least last Saturday night." Con ngựa: And for ten years they were all Slamming! And jamming! And clashing! And gashing! And brawling! And mauling! And trashing! And smashing! When they finally figured out they couldn't take 'em by force The Greeks all got together, and they hid in a horse! Người lính: Bagpipe solo! Troy Troy Troy Troy! Baljeet: You know, bagpipes are sort of anachronistic for this time period-'' 'Buford: Quiet, you! Go back to being vanquished! '''Phineas, Isabella, Milly, Ginger: Troy Troy Troy Troy! Milly, Ginger, những đứa trẻ khác: Troy Troy Troy Troy! Irving: Troy Troy Troy! Bản dịch Người lính: Có một người đẹp tên là Helen và vẻ đẹp của nàng khiến hàng ngàn tàu ra trận Paris đưa nàng trở về Troy, và đó là một sự sỉ nhục với quân Hy Lạp Người Hy Lạp: Quân thành Troy đã cướp đi Helen! Người lính: Agamemnon tức điên lên vì điều này không đúng Ông nói rằng, "Chờ đấy quân thành Troy, giờ chúng ta sẽ chiến đấu! Và ta chưa hề cướp bóc hay đánh đập gì kể từ lúc đêm thứ 7 cuối." Con ngựa: Và trong suốt 10 năm họ đã Đánh đấm! Và quấy phá! Và va chạm! Và chém giết! Và kêu la! Và hành hạ! Và xử tệ! Và gây chiến! Khi họ nhận ra được rằng họ không thể dùng vũ lực Quân Hy Lạp đoàn kết lại với nhau, và họ ẩn mình vào con ngựa! Người lính: Solo kèn túi! Troy Troy Troy Troy! Baljeet: Cậu biết đấy, kèn túi không hợp với thời đó lắm-'' 'Buford: Im lặng! Đi về vị trí cũ! '''Phineas, Isabella, Milly, Ginger: Troy Troy Troy Troy! Milly, Ginger, những đứa trẻ khác: Troy Troy Troy Troy! Irving: Troy Troy Troy! Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là bài hát thứ hai được hát bởi những đứa trẻ và một trong những nhà sáng lập của chương trình. ("Chupacabra Ho") *Giọng hát của người lính giống với giọng của Candace lúc bị dị ứng củ cải vàng từ bài hát "E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.". *Bài hát thứ ba sử dụng tông màu nâu đen. ("Kick My Way Into Her Heart", "Perry Tronic") *Bài hát thứ hai có từ "pillage" bóc. ("Ballad of Badbeard" trong "The Ballad of Badbeard") Lỗi *Bài hát nói rằng Agamemnon tức điên lên và tuyên bố chiến tranh bởi vì Paris giành lấy Helen, nhưng thực ra đó là anh trai của ông, Menelaus, người tức điên lên và tuyên bố chiến tranh. Sáng tác *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Scott Peterson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #16852629 Cước chú en:Troy Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Dan Povenmire hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Fireside Girls hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Irving Du Bois hát Thể_loại:T